Decorative, embossed cards are often used for the announcement of special occasions or events. These embossings are often works of art in their own right, very often accomplished only after the input of a great deal of artistic energy. A plastic film carrying what is called the foil on one side is termed a ribbon. The foil is usually a metallic opaque foil or a tinted, transparent material called a transparent pastel foil. The foil is applied to the surface of the paper stock by the application of heat and pressure to the ribbon using a flat stamping or embossing die. The surface of the flat stamping die is cut to the desired design to transfer the foil from the ribbon to the paper stock in the corresponding shape.
In the past in order to provide an embossing with, for example, three colors, it has been necessary to provide three separate sets of flat stamping dies, each one cut according to the individual color it was to transfer to the paper stock. However, each new stamping die which must be used results in an extra step in the operation as well as the extra cost associated with making the die. Further, the colors produced are limited to the colors commercially available.